


Honey, I shrunk myself

by crystalwolf78



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Helmet shrinkage, Honey I shrunk the kids idea but not quite, M/M, Tony gets small, Tony messes with stuff he should not, frostiron sorta, no smut just a bit of funny, started as a one shot might be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwolf78/pseuds/crystalwolf78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been messing with something he really should not of on a magic users helmet made of special alloys that causes a little accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Loki went in search for Tony in his workshop, when he could not find his helmet he had asked Jarvis if he knew where it was instead of telling him he said, "ask Sir, I  believe he would know the whereabouts of your helm, he is in the workshop." Not understanding why Jarvis did not just tell him he where it was and went in search of Tony.

"Anthony," Loki called out, "Jarvis said you would know where my helmet is located...." looking around he did not see Tony anywhere then he noticed a gold glimmer and on one of the tables was a small version of his helmet that looked like it belonged on one of those silly figurines he has seen in the toy shops of the Avengers and himself, but unlike those it looked like real metal instead of plastic.

Then he heard a tiny whirring noise that sounded almost like the repulsors yet almost smaller like they are distant, then he saw a flash of red and gold seeing before him a tiny toy version of Tony's suit actually flying. Loki surprised blinks, "oh my it seems Anthony made one of those toys more real like," then he heard a noise very small.

"LOKI IT'S ME TONY," in a smallish loud voice.

Looking around not seeing Tony then realizing the noise came from the toy suit the looking at it closely it's face plate opened, "HONEY, I SHRUNK MYSELF." Tony had a smirk and smile on his face then Loki asked, "ANTHONY WHAT ON MIDGARD DID YOU DO?"

"Ahh,not so loud babe kinda loud there for my tiny ears," looking sheepish Tony explained, "I kinda was looking at Pym's stuff and I wanted to see how it works and so I took your helmet, and tried it out on it but somehow a beam bounced off it and it hit me."

"WHAT!"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME...."

"AHHH," Tony squeaked.

"Sorry, you mean to tell me you shrunk my helmet and got you shrunk in the process?"

"Ummm yah...."

"Anthony you do realize Pym will not be back until next week from the assignment he is on? You are stuck like this until his return"

Tony started to argue, "now babe I am sure I just have you help me put it in reverse and then..."

"No you are not messing with it again what if you do it wrong and become too big no way you will have to wait"

"What then what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Tony exclaimed , "I can't fight like this."  
  


"Well I am sure you will think of something," Loki said.

Tony was very unsure what but he had an idea, "well babe one thing I can do."

"Oh, and what is that Anthony?"

"Lets go mess with the others I have a few ideas."

Loki smirked willing to listen as Tony smiled explaining the plan."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Setting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki get things set up for the prank they are working on and they seem to be getting a bit of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this is from Clint's pov just so you are not confused and again all Marvel characters belong to Marvel and Disney I have no ownership but I just like writing a fun story of them ;) also check for my deviantart under the same name I have placed the story there

There was a knock at my door out of habit of long years in the spy business working for S.H.E.I.L.D. and dealing with both Loki and Tony Stark’s pranks I open the door cautiously. When I opened the door I was a bit relived it was only Dr. Banner, “what’s up doc,” I said with a smirk. Dr. Banner just gives me a roll of his eyes look, “cute Clint, very cute,” he said sarcastically.

Oddly I heard a buzzing noise looking around I wonder if a fly got in, well usually Tony’s bots or the air system took care of them sooner or later so I did not worry. “So I have to remind you that you need to come do your physical like everyone else you have been neglecting it for two weeks now,” giving me a pointed look, “you know Fury needs to have these by the end of the month and if I have to I will drag you down there got it?”

Oh man that is not something I want is an angry Hulk dragging me down for a checkup not only will that be bad for me but Tony would kill me if the Hulk broke his building.

“Uhhh, sure how about tomorrow?” I give him a nervous smirk.

Bruce shakes his head in acknowledgement, “fine tomorrow at 7 am got it?”

As Bruce left I looked back to see if I could see the insect I might of heard earlier no such luck but my bow is on the bed I could of sworn I set it up against the wall…..odd.

:3…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Alright, phase one of the prank done now I just have to mess with the others equipment, “said Tony in his still small voice.

Loki gives him a huge grin then looks at Tony with a thoughtful look, “what is it babe?” asks Tony. “Well I was wondering why we added Bruce in on the game?”

“Well do you really want a Hulk breaking my tower when the prank goes off, besides he has been wanting to get back at Clint for a while now, not only has he been skipping out on his physicals he has been eating Bruce’s curry that he saves for later he even has his name marked on the container it is in and Clint just eats it anyway.”

Loki looks like he is remembering something, “yes, you are right I believe he has eaten stuff I have saved also though he won’t admit it I know it was him who ate my cupcake I had been saving he had frosting on his lip.”

“Now are you ready when I give the signal later to put on the water works,” asked Tony.

“Of course who do you think you are talking to, uh we are talking about my crying scene and not messing with the water pipes right?”

“See I knew you were getting better at references babe,” Tony says with a huge toothy smile.

Bruce walked in at that moment at the lab, “hey do you need me to get into the others places?”

“No I think Steve and Natasha are supposed to be gone on assignment until tomorrow they leave in a few hours so I can just get in so long as birdbrain don’t see me with Loki’s help.”

“Ok…by the way Tony how did you shrink your suit with you if you were only going to try to shrink Loki’s helmet?”

“Well when I was about to shrink the helmet I thought about safety cause well everyone always yells at me so I thought the suit would protect me from anything if it blew up.” Tony looks sheepishly at the doctor.

“Really?, All the times we all tell you about being better at safety and that is what you thought of is the suit not, I don’t know a blast shield or something?” Says Bruce looking at him with disbelief, “why am I not surprised that was your idea of ‘safety’ when dealing with a shrink ray.”

Tony shrugs, and Loki lets out a loud sigh, “I will be getting myself ready for the prank remember to give the signal when you start it when the others are back,” Tony nods as Loki goes off to their shared bedroom. Rubbing his tiny hands together Tony laughs in a small voice off to set things up with Steve’s and Natasha’s things while they are gone. 


	3. Prank scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prank is set off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how late this is guys I wanted it out by Halloween but well due to the problems I mentioned and lot of things happened it got busy good news though my boyfriends family gave me an early Christmas present and got me a computer :D so I can do this but my old office programs won't work with it I have to use the office live for free so it don't work with my thumb drive but eh o well can't complain I will try to do what I can to finish this up more and work on another story of these two different it was inspired by a dream I had good thing I wrote it down;) Tiny warning there is a tiny bit of bad language in this one wasn't planned just kinda happened.

Jarvis calls the avengers to the common room and the first thing that Rodgers sees is Loki crying and being held by Bruce aka the Hulk something that he never thought he would see. "What is going on and where is Tony is he being late again?" asked the super solider holding his shield to his side. 

Loki looks up as if he just noticed the other Avengers and with over a thousand years practice keeps his face straight, or well weeping looking in this case he speaks in a shaky like voice. "Jarvis called for me to h-head to the lab where Tony was working and by the t-time I got there all I found was…." Loki started to weep again looking as to try and hold back. 

Natasha yelled, "Jarvis what happened to Tony?"

"Sir had found a way to look into the spirit world and as he attempted to open a small window I went down for 30 seconds and when I came back online sir was not in the room but his clothes were on the floor." 

All of a sudden there was a moaning noise that sounded like Tony, "Help me" the moan said, Clint squeaked and turned pail. "O no, I am not dealing with ghosts I can’t shoot that." 

Clint attempts to disappear in a vent but finds them all shut tight, "what the….," he grabs at his bow and tries to shoot them open with a small bomb arrow that come out of the hidden compartment of the bow that attaches to wooden blank arrows, but when he fires all he gets is …glue? "What the…who messed with my arrow heads?" "Um, I don’t think those are glue Clint they are green," green slime slides down from the gooey mess from where they were shot. 

A creepy cackle sounds around the room almost like it is surrounding the room appearing to come from every direction. Clint starts to whimper and hides behind the large couch in the common room, when an image of a hooded figure flashes near Natasha she tries to attack with her Widow's Bite at the figure to only have more green slime spew out of them. "What the...?," as Natasha is confused as to what happened the figure disappeared. 

Steve looked around and noticed that Bruce and Loki also have disappeared. Steve starts to get frustrated and yells,  " w hat on earth is going on here ?"

Steve had enough and yells out, "what or whoever you are let go of our friends now or you are in a world of hurt!" All of a sudden he hears a small laugh, "wow cap I had no idea how much you cared."

"TONY YOU RUINED IT," Bruce yells with a laugh behind it. Tony using the amplifier in his suit to have him heard on the surround system he says, "sorry I just couldn't help it was so touching the way he reacted and look at bird brain he is totally going to wet himself and I don't want to have the carpet shampooed again after that last incident with the zoo outbreak thanks to  Amora and Doom." 

"Oh, Anthony you could not just let it go a bit more the hawk almost was going to cry," Loki stated. 

"Umm, Tony are you shrunk?" asks Steve. "Oh, um yah  kinda played with  P yms machine and shrunk myself," Tony says with a small tiny flush only a super solider and a god could see as small as he is at the moment. Steve gives him a disapproving look with his hands to his hips, "you are going to clean this up and then we are going to have a talk later about messing with projects of other scientists without their permission." 

"Yes, mom!" Then the super solider turns toward Banner and Loki, "and you two helping him, Loki I can understand but Bruce why?"

Bruce just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Well I wanted to get back at Clint for eating my curry and for maybe for skipping out on the physicals I have to do for everyone, I could get yelled at by Fury and that is not something anyone wants to happen to make the big guy come out."

Steve sighs heavily as he attempts to remove his shield from his gloved arm and it is stuck, "what the..." "Oh, forgot about that one," says the tiny armored man with a smirk.

Steve gives him an angr y look, "Stark you will give me what is needed to undo this glue on my shield what if I needed it for an emergency .

"Don't worry you can always remove the glove and let it fly I am sure it would be fine."

Steve gives a giant sigh, "fine just get this back to normal and clean it up." As he begins to leave Natasha just gives the three men a look of both annoyance and humor turning to poke at Clint to let him know it was safe to come out."

After the red headed woman poked the shivering man he realized what was going on and yells, "Stark you’re an asshole." and stomps off to the elevator.

"Well that was fun while it lasted," says the tiny inventor with a smirk towards his best friend and lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was something I got an idea from when my son was playing with the helmet of my small action figure of Loki on the bobble of head of Loki, this is of course I do not own the characters that belongs to Marvel just the story idea got a little bit of an idea of Honey, I shrunk the Kids movie inspired This is my first sorta frostiron I might make more but I need some help with my writing like if anything is in need of fixing


End file.
